A Quest To Save Minecraftia
by Hunterama1
Summary: A 16 year old boy finds himself trapped inside of Minecraft, a game he know nothing about. Follow him as he takes on the quest to defeat Herobrine and save Minecraftia. Along the way, he meets many different girls, who all want him in their own special way... Rated M for lemons, oh the glorious lemons, language, and graphic scenes. This is my first story, reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

A/N Hey guys and girls! This is my first story. If you are anything like me, then you are probably here to see lemons at some point. Do not fear, I shall plant you a lemon tree and water it and take care of it, and make it feel good about itself, and… I'm getting carried away here. Point is, there will be lots of lemons throughout my story. As this is my first story, it will also be my first time writing lemons. Any advice from you would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and the lemons will be graphic. Enjoy :)

Chapter One: Beginnings

Hey! I'm Jason Smith!. I'm a 16 year old guy who can find trouble in any direction I look. But hey, it's not really my fault that the directions I tend to look are leading me towards running from my high school's biggest bully, Bret. I think at this point, his natural instinct is to just attack me on sight. Doesn't bother me though, I can outrun him any day.

Enough about him; let's talk about me. I'm about 5'10", have a skinny build, but have enough muscle on me to not be a complete stick. I have blonde hair that's cut short, all thanks to a buzz cut about… 2 days ago. Yeah, 2 days. It used to hang down to my blue eyes, but that changed because Bret realized that he could grab me by the hair and yank me around…. not fun, if you ask me.

I exited my math class, and started down the hallway to my locker. Once I packed up all my things that I might need for the weekend, I pushed open the front doors to the school and walked down the stairs.

"Jason! Over here!" someone yelled. I looked to where the sound came from, and sure enough, my mom was leaning out of her Porsche, waving at me. "Coming mom!" I yelled back at her, and ran towards the car. I opened the passenger door, and sat down. "Are you still leaving for your business trip out to New York tonight mom?"

"Yes, and I need to catch the earlier flight instead." Mom replied. "The later flight canceled, so the last one I can catch leaves in about 2 hours. I'm going to drop you off at home, and Liza won't be over until 9 tonight." I rolled my eyes at my mom, but she didn't notice. Liza is my mom's best friend. She's nice enough to me, but she is kinda a safety freak. She won't let me do anything that might go wrong and end up hurting me, so she isn't really the greatest person to watch me while mom is gone. Let's face it: I'm accident prone.

By the time we got home, I had heard about what my mom was going to New York for, and heard it again, and again. At this point, I didn't really care. I'm actually kinda glad she's leaving for the weekend. It gives me time to play a game that everyone has been raving about; Minecraft. I bought it this morning, and I really want to play it.

I ran straight for my room, and turned on my computer. While it was starting up, I went to the kitchen and got a banana. I love bananas because of their flavor. If magic had a flavor, it would taste like bananas. I really… sorry, I'm getting distracted.

Anyways, I returned to my computer, and saw that it was signed into my account. _That's weird, I don't remember signing in. _I sat in my chair and clicked on Minecraft. A feeling of drowsiness overcame me, and my eyelids started to close. The last thing I remember was hearing "the prophecy shall be fulfilled."

I woke up with my face down in what felt like sand. I stood up too fast, and got dizzy. Sitting back down, I surveyed my surroundings. The land around me seemed to be a beach of some sort, and off to my right was a forest. The only odd part about it was that everything was made out of… blocks? I got up more slowly this time, and started to walk towards the forest. _This is some weird shit happening. Where the hell am I? _As I neared the trees, I saw a brown chest sitting on the ground next to one of them. Curious, I walked over and touched it. A grid appeared on the chest, and showed that there was a book inside. I reached out and touched the book, and felt something in my other hand. It was the book. I looked at the chest, then back at the book, and then at the chest again. "Umm… ok then." I said to no one in particular. I sat down, and started to read the book.

_Hello Jason! Welcome to the world of Minecraftia! You have been brought here for a very important reason. You are the great great great grandson of a man named Steve, who had cleansed the world of evil. Or so we thought. It turns out that Herobrine, the ruler of all things evil, still lives. I need your help. I am Notch, ruler of all good things. I will only appear to you when the time is right, and now is not the time. _

_In order for you to return to your world, you must defeat Herobrine. I am unable to aid you at this time, but when the time is right, you will receive my help. Until then, you must survive and learn how to use your hidden power. The only way to defeat Herobrine is with that power. For you to master your power, you must first travel through all the lands in search of the mob princesses. They all have a way to help you unlock your power. _

_You know what you must do. Go, and fulfill the prophecy you were meant to fulfill. The nearest village is 5 miles North of you. I have included a compass in the chest. Good luck, and may Herobrine have mercy on you._

By the end of reading that book, I was seething mad. Who gave them the right to take me away from my real life? Who do they think they are? "I HATE YOU! I WILL FIND YOU HEROBRINE, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled. I jumped up, ran over to the chest, and punched it. A compass was in the middle of the grid, and I reached out and smashed it with my hand. I was still angry, and I ran over to a tree and kicked it as hard as I could. Expecting pain to blast all throughout my foot, I was shocked to not feel any at all. I gave the tree another kick, and a small crack appeared in the block. I started to hit it, and after a few smacks, the block of wood shrank down on the ground. I backed away quickly, and waited for the rest of the tree to fall over. Confusion swept over me, and I crept up closer to the tree. I reached down and tentatively touched the wood block laying on the ground in front of me. It flew towards me, and then it was gone. Frowning, I broke a few more blocks, and had the same results.

I broke a few more trees down, and sucked up all the wood blocks. I had no idea where they were going, and it frustrated me. "What the hell! Where did they all go? Did I seriously waste my time taking them all?" "No. You're at a good start." A voice from behind me said. I quickly turned around, and saw a girl standing a few feet away from me. She had orange hair, wore a green hoodie with a face on top that showed her A-cup breasts off, and didn't seem to be wearing any pants. "Sorry, did I scare you?" she asked. "Yeah you did! What were you doing, watching me?" I replied.

"I-I'm sorry… I d-didn't mean t-to be rude… I was j-just…" she broke down, crying and shaking. "hey, hey, don't cry. It's ok. You just gave me a start is all. No big deal." I said to her. _Great, I made her cry. Good job Jason. _I put my hand on her shoulder, and she put her face in my chest, still crying. "Are you sure you aren't mad at me?" "Of course not. It's ok." I said back. "I just wanted to be your friend, but I didn't know what to say!" "That's fine. I'll be your friend if you want."

"Yay!" All of a sudden, she stopped crying and jumped on me. I fell over, and she put her arms around me. "Thank you so much!" "Umm… you're welcome… uhh…" "I'm Cupa. What's your name?" she asked, and put her head on my chest. I felt her breasts squish up against me, and my face went bright red. "I'm Jason. You mind getting off of me now?" "Oh, sorry." Cupa's face went red, and she quickly got off me.

We sat there awkwardly for a few second, and I didn't know what to say. "You look like you need help getting started. Maybe I can help you?" asked Cupa. "Oh, yeah. That would be great. Thanks!" "No problem. Let's get down to the basics…"

A/N I hope you enjoyed, this is a short chapter, but I wanted to keep it short to see how well people enjoyed it. I can't promise anything, but this story should be updated at least once a week. Reviews are lovely, I will make sure each and every one of you who review gets a cookie :3 If you enjoyed this, tell your friends and follow/favorite, it would really be appreciated. See ya later, and remember to wash that "writing" hand.


	2. Chapter 2: First Days Of Survival

A/N I'm back! Regarding what I had said during the first chapter, the usual uploads will be weekly. For this summer, however, I will be posting maybe 2-4 a week. I don't know.

Thank you to jaimailmckinzie for the review, and as promised, I have put a cookie next to your bed. Reviews, follows and favorites are much appreciated, as it helps other people find my story.

Chapter 2: First Days Of Survival

"First thing is first, Jason. You need to know how to access your inventory." said Cupa. "How do I do that?" "You need to bring down your hand in front of you in a straight line." Sounds simple enough. I put my hand out, made a quick swiping motion in front of me, and a new grid popped up. Inside of it was the book I had read, a compass, and a stack of oak wood. "Ok, so… now what?" I asked.

Cupa rolled her eyes at me. "Tap the wood. After that, you need to bring one piece up to the 2x2 grid in the upper right." I followed her instructions, and next to the tiny grid, a new item showed itself. "What is… oak plank?" I asked. "It's a building block. You need it to create your crafting table." replied Cupa. " Tap it." I tapped it, and I saw the wood planks go into my inventory. "I did it! Haha! I'm gonna be the best ever!" I started to do a little happy dance. Cupa saw it, and started giggling at me. "What? What's So funny? I'm excited. That's all." "Good job Jason. You can make wooden planks. How exciting." Cupa rolled her eyes again, and I stopped dancing. "Now you need to make a crafting table."

"Bring out your inventory again, and place the 4 planks in all four corners of the mini grid. Then, tap on the crafting table." I did what Cupa told me to do, and the crafting table went into my inventory. "Sweet, I got it. What do I do with it?" "Tap the crafting table, and place it on the ground in front of you." I tapped it, and I felt it materialize in my hand. When I placed it, it grew to the size of the block it was sitting on. "Whoa. That's cool." "Mhmm. Now look at the top of the table. See how it's divided into 9 sections?" asked Cupa. "Yeah, I see that. Do I put stuff in those spots to make stuff?" "Yes. You need it to make tools and other things." I thought about it in my head, and realized something. "Yeah, I have no idea what you mean. Show me please?" Cupa gave a fake moan. "Yes, I'll help you. That's what friends are for after all, right?"

-Time Skip-

"…and that's all there is to it." "Thanks Cupa! Without you, I probably would have given up by now." I was exhausted. The sun was just above the horizon, and it had taken all day for her to go through all the basics for me. I had learned tool making, how to cook food so I didn't get food poisoning, and basic mining.

"Jason, it's going to get dark soon. Do you mind building us a small house, just for tonight? I'll go get us some food and wool for our beds." "Sure. I can do that." I replied. Cupa got up and left, so I started to gather wood. As I swung my stone axe, I kept thinking about Cupa. _She's really cute. I think I might like her… No! I can't like her yet, We just met each other, and it would be weird. _

"…and done!" I said to myself. I had just finished building the house, and it was starting to get dark. I walked over to a tree, and broke off some of the branches so I could make a fire. _What's taking her so long? She should be back by now. _All of a sudden, I heard a scream from where Cupa had walked off to. "JASON! HELP!" "Oh shit!" I saw her sword along with her other belongings, and realized she had left everything here. "Cupa! I'm coming!" I ran towards the sound, and pulled out my stone sword as I went. "JASON!" another scream. "Hold on!" I yelled back.

I slashed my way through low hanging branches, and made my way towards a clearing. There were slabs of raw meat laying on the ground, and bits of wool lying next to it. Near the other side of the clearing were 5 zombies surrounding Cupa. "Jason! Thank Notch you're here! Please help me!" she cried "Hey, shitheads! Leave her alone!" I yelled as I ran towards them with my sword out at my side. The zombies turned around, and saw me coming for them. "Yeah, that's right! You want to fight? Fight me instead!"

The zombies started to walk towards me, with their arms outstretched. As I encountered the first one, I ducked under his arms and cut him right at the waist. His top half tumbled over, bleeding profusely all over the grass. The next two came at me, and I ran them straight through the gut with my sword. The last ones started to close in on me, and I struggled to pull my sword out of the rotting corpses beneath me. I started to panic. The zombies were within 4 feet of me now, and I still hadn't gotten my sword out. I pulled as hard as I could, and the hilt broke off. "Oh crap…"

I backed away from the walking corpses, and bumped into a tree. Cupa was still standing where she was before, and her eyes were fixed on mine. "Cupa! Help!" I screamed. One of the zombies was within punching range, so I pulled back my fist and shot it straight into the zombies face. It's skull gave way, and bits of brain flew out all over the place. Stale blood ran down my forearm, and it's stench made me gag. The last zombie came in, and before I could react, it grabbed me and threw me on the ground. It fell over on top of me, and started to try to eat my throat out. I pushed against it's head with all the strength that I had, but I knew that at any moment, my arms would fail me, and I would become zombie food.

The zombie made a groaning sound, and I heard the sound of bones breaking. I felt a heavy weight being lifted off me, and I looked up to see Cupa standing over me. "J-Jason, are y-you ok?" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She came next to me and sat on her knees. I looked straight up, and I saw her face being illuminated by the moonlight. _She looks so beautiful._

"Cupa, my chest… I think I'm bleeding from where that bastard grabbed me." I managed to get out. My chest felt like it was on fire, and the pain shot throughout my entire body. Cupa lifted my shirt up, and gasped at the sight. "How bad is it Cupa?" I lifted my head a bit to see if I could view it from where I was. "Jason, It's deep. Really deep. You're bleeding all over the ground." I set my head back down, and closed my eyes. "Wait right here. Don't move." Cupa got up and ran over to where she had dropped the wool. She dashed back over, and sat back down on her knees. She bent over me, and pressed the wool on my cut.

I gasped out in pain, then cringed because of how much it hurt to breath. "I think I bruised a rib or something… Cupa, please be gentle." "I'm trying. I have to push hard enough so that the bleeding stops." As I lay there, I put my head back down, and stared up at the moon. Cupa leaned over me, and I started to close my eyes. A feeling of numbness started to overcome my body. "Jason, can you hear me?" Cupa said. I couldn't respond. My mouth wasn't working. "Jason! Stay with me! Please don't leave me here! Jason!" My eyes closed, and I went limp on the ground. My strength was gone, and I couldn't tell her I was ok. Hurt, but ok.

I felt her hands on my cheeks, and she pressed her lips against mine. I opened my eyes just enough to see her, her face right in front of mine, her eyes closed. She kissed me deeply, and I saw another tear roll down her cheek. She pulled away, and whispered to me. "Jason, don't go… I need you here… please, I love you…"

-Time Skip-

I woke up inside our little house, and I felt pain throughout my chest. I was laying in a two person bed, and Cupa was curled up next to me. Her arm was looped through mine, and she had my hand in hers, our fingers interlacing each others. She still had tear trails down her cheeks. I looked at her lips, and I suddenly remembered last night, how she had kissed me. My face flushed red, and I looked away in embarrassment. I must have moved too much, because the next thing I know, I heard Cupa yawning.

"Jason, are you awake?" "Yeah… I'm here." I replied weakly. "Oh, Jason! You're ok! I was so worried about you! I think I made it back to my bag just in time to give you a healing potion and a regeneration potion. I'm so sorry… it was all my fault…" Cupa's lip trembled, and she started to cry again. I put my arm around her, and pulled her close to me. "It's not your fault. It's ok." She continued sobbing, and put her head on my chest. Pain shot through my chest again. "Cupa… my chest…" I gasped. She looked up and gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She buried her face into my arms, and I held her there for a few more minutes, trying to calm her down. She finally stopped crying, and moved back to her side of the bed.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I didn't think you heard me." Cupa said. "Don't worry about it. I was wondering why you took so long. Oh, and thank you too. For saving me from that last guy." I said. We sat there for a minute, neither one of us knowing what to say. Cupa finally broke the ice. "There is a village about 7 miles East from here. Maybe we should go check it out?" "Sounds like a good idea to me. When should we head out?"

"We should wait until your chest heals. I don't want you to do any heavy breathing until it's fixed." I frowned after she said that. I wanted to get going as soon as I could. "That will take to long. We need to get going as soon as we can." I said. "Jason, you should be fine by the end of tomorrow. The potions work really well." "Oh. Ok."

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you want some?" Cupa asked me. "Sure. I'll have whatever you make." "Ok. It should be ready in about 5 minutes." Cupa got out of bed, and went over to the kitchen. The house only had one room, since we didn't plan on being here long, so I could see what she was making. _I wonder if she meant what she said last night. About how she loves me. I'm pretty sure I like her, but I don't know yet… _ As I laid in bed, I thought about it. _Maybe she does. I have to ask her at some point. _

"Alright Jason, breakfast is ready!" Cupa sat down at the table, and motioned for me to come over. I slowly sat up, and stood on my feet. My chest still hurt, and I didn't want to breathe too hard. I slowly walked over to my seat and sat down, taking shallow breaths the whole time. I picked up my spoon, and we started to eat our breakfast. "Sooo… Cupa, I was wondering something…" I said around a mouthful of cereal. "Mm. What were you wondering?" "I was wondering… if what you said last night was true. If you actually love me." "Mmph!" Cupa's eyes went wide, and she started to choke on her cereal.

"You ok? Cupa?" I asked worriedly. She nodded her head, and swallowed. She took a deep breath, and let it out. "I didn't realize… you could here me…" Her face went red. "Did you feel…" "Yeah, I did. I could here you. It was right before I passed out. Cupa's face went even more red. "Umm… I can explain…" "No, no, it's ok. I understand what you meant…" I felt my face flush, so I went back to eating my cereal. Cupa did the same. We finished shortly after, and put our dishes away. "I'm going to go get our bags from outside. I forgot them out there last night while I brought you inside." Cupa got up and walked out the door.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Grimacing, I slowly took my shirt off over my head and tossed it on the ground. I looked down at my chest, and saw a large wrap of gauze going all the way around my torso. I tentatively touched it, and felt an immediate shock of pain. I pulled my hand away, and laid down on the bed just as Cupa walked in. She had both of our bags of stuff, and she laid one next to my side of the bed, the other on hers. I reached down and opened it up so I could get a bottle of water. The first thing I saw when I opened it was a pair of green panties and a green size A bra. My face went red and I picked up the bag.

"Ahh, Cupa?" I think you gave me the wrong bag…" I handed it to her, and she went bright red as soon as she saw what I had seen. "Whoops. Umm… sorry about that. I guess… I got them… mixed up…" she stammered. She picked up mine and handed it to me. "Thanks."

I suddenly smelled something awful. I looked around for a minute before I realized that the stench was coming from me. "Damn. I need to take a bath or something. I'm going over to the lake we found yesterday." I got up and put on my backpack. "Wait! Can I come with you Jason?" asked Cupa. I looked over at her and shrugged. "I guess if you want to. I'm just bathing you know." I know, I just wanted to come and… make sure you were ok. Yeah, that's it! I might take a bath after you too." she said. "Alright. Get your bag, and let's head out."

-Time Skip-

"There's the lake!" I said. I ran over to the edge of the lake and set my bag down. I took out my towel and set it on the ground. "Cupa, do you have any soap? Or something close to it?" "Yes. Here you go." She passed me a bar of soap, and I walked over to the water. "By the way, you can use that for your hair as well. It's safe to use both ways." "Alright, thanks." I took off my shirt and pants, and started to take my boxers off before I remembered Cupa was right behind me. I turned around, and saw Cupa for a second before she turned around quickly. "Alright, I'm getting in now. No peeking." I took off my boxers, and waded out into the water. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cupa trying to stealthily watch. I chuckled softly to myself, and went under. _Well than Cup, two can play at that game…_

"I'm coming out now. No peeking." "Don't worry, I wouldn't peek at you while you were naked." Cupa replied. _Oh really now? That's funny. _I got out and picked up my towel, and wrapped it around my waist. "I left the soap near your bag so you can use it next." I said to Cupa. "Oh, thanks. I'll get in now. Don't you be watching now." _We'll see about that Ms. I Don't Peek. _"Alright, don't worry about it." I said. I put my boxers on, and saw Cupa turn around and face the water. She took off her hoodie and bra, then she took off her panties.

I got an eyeful of her ass. As soon as I saw her nude, I got a massive erection. She turned to the side a bit, and I saw the side of her small breasts. I turned back around so she wouldn't see me, and tried to let my boner die. _Holy shit her body is amazing! She looks so perfect. _By the time I finished dressing, she had finished and gotten out. "That felt good. You picked a good thing to do today Jason." _Damn right I did. _"Uhh… yeah. Let's go home."

When we got home, it was almost dark. We had spent the rest of the day looking at all the things on the path back home. We had found a pretty neat cave, but because of the condition I was in, we didn't explore it. Cupa yawned, and laid down on the bed. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." "Same here. I want to rest a bit before we start to do things tomorrow." I laid down next to her, and I rolled on my side, facing away from her. I felt her put an arm over my side, and push up next to me. I felt her breasts against me, and I thought back to the lake. I felt some heat in my cheeks, and tried to keep myself from getting another boner. "Goodnight, Jason." Cupa said, and put her forehead against the back of my neck.

"Goodnight, Cupa."

A/N How was that? I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, by the next chapter or two, Jason tells Cupa that he loves her. I wonder where that will lead to…? This is about the length the rest of my chapters should be. Review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Unlocking Powers

A/N Welcome back! I have decided that the romance part of this story has been moving forward too quickly, so I decided to put a halt in it. Don't worry, my fellow Lemons. I'm not saying it won't be there at all, just... not as much/yet. Please let me know what you guys feel about this chapter, as I introduce the whole point of this story. We actually start to do things. Enough said. As always, keep a thing of tissues next to you, so you can... blow your nose :3

Chapter 3: Unlocking Powers

"Jason, I don't think we should be together yet. We need to wait." said Cupa. "Wait, what do you mean? We can make this work!" "No, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Jason." Cupa started to back up to the edge of the cliff. I reached out for her and tried to run, but my feet were stuck to the ground. "Cupa, wait! Don't do this!" "I'm sorry, Jason. It's for the best." and with that, Cupa backed over the ledge. "Cupa! No!"

"No!" I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Gasping for air, I looked around the room I was in. Cupa was nowhere in sight. Her side of the bed was made, but her bag was still here. I looked at the door, and saw that it was slightly ajar. _I can't do this. I don't think I'm ready to be with her yet. _I got up and started to walk towards the door. Suddenly, I realized that my chest didn't hurt as much anymore. I could almost take full breaths, so I hurried over to the door.

I opened the door, and sitting against the house was Cupa. "So you were out here. What's the matter?" I asked her. She sighed, and made a motion for me to sit down next to her. "I was up most of the night thinking about our situation. Jason, I like you, believe me. I don't think I used the right words when you were bleeding out on the ground." Cupa turned her head slightly away from me and stared out at the beach. "I wasn't thinking clearly that night, and I rushed everything." "Cupa, I think I understand. I like you too, but I don't know if I can go anywhere with that yet. Not after the nightmare I just had." I shuddered at the memory of what had happened, and Cupa looked over at me. "What happened?"

"We were talking, and all of a sudden, you told me you didn't think if we should be together yet. Then you started to back up, and fell over the edge of a cliff." Cupa cringed at the thought of what that must have been like. "It got me thinking. Maybe we should just wait a bit before we get serious." I suggested. "I think so too. It was kinda cheesy anyways. I'm going to forget about that, and go for a fresh start." Cupa sighed again, then looked at me and smiled. "Who knows? Maybe this time we can fall for each other at a time when zombies aren't trying to eat our flesh."

I laughed a little bit, and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll do the same. I'm gonna wait until the feelings are definitely real." I grinned and got up. "Nice to meet you Cupa. I think we will make good friends." Cupa rolled her eyes and stood up next to me. "I'm not going back that far you idiot." I stuck my tongue out at her, and started to head inside. "Alright then. I'm hungry. I'll make breakfast this time, you can start to clean up the house. We need to leave before noon."

I went to the food chest, and took out a slab of pork. "Does bacon and cereal sound good?" "Sounds great. Get cooking." Cupa said back. I took out a knife, and cut the pork into thin strips. After turning the furnace on, I laid the pieces inside carefully. While that was cooking, I started to make the cereal. _I hope this is what we should do. I like her and all, but do I actually like her enough to want to date? _I set the cereal down at the table, and returned to the furnace. _I need to think more before I act. That's probably how I got into so many fights with Bret at school._

The sudden memories flooded in, and I felt waves of emotions overcome my senses. I hadn't thought about home in the few days that I was here, and I had actually started to forget where I was from. I thought of my mom, and Liza, how frantic they must be to find me. Mom should have returned home by now, and word might have gotten out at school about how I was missing. She's probably really upset. Tears welled up at my eyes, threatening to spill over, and I blinked them away. _Stay strong. You have to unlock whatever power it is in you that this Notch guy is so obsessed over so you can go home. _

I smelled something burning, and I remembered the bacon in the furnace. _Dammit!_ I opened up the furnace, and sure enough, the bacon was burnt. "Breakfast is ready! Hope you like extra crunchy bacon!" "Alright, coming. I finished packing my bad and other things from around the house. You gotta put away your stuff now." Cupa came over to the table and sat across from me. She looked down at her bacon, and her face twisted up with disgust. "Yeah... sorry about that." "It's alright. You know what? You can have it." Cupa pushed her charcoal-like bacon over to my plate and smiled. "Thanks anyways."

"So we're going to the village today, right?" I asked. "How long does it take?" "It should only take about 2 days if we keep moving at a brisk pace." Cupa replied. I ate a bite of the bacon, then spit it back out. It tasted awful. I pushed the burnt bacon off to the side and ate my cereal instead. "Along the way, we pass through another biome. It's called a plains biome, and skeletons thrive there during the night." Cupa swallowed another bite before continuing. "My friend Skelly, the Princess of Skeletons likes to roam around there at night with her army."

"You're friends with a Princess?" "Yeah. All of us princesses are pretty good friends, so we know where to find each other." Cupa replied. I sat there, not moving and staring at Cupa until she caught my eye. "What? Is that a surprise?" "Cupa, I don't think I told you this, but do you know why I want to kill Herobrine?" "No, but I didn't think to ask, since so many other people have the same ambitions as you." She leaned in a little closer. "Are you saying that you have a different reason? You don't just want to kill him to end evil?"

"Well, I do want to kill him for that, but in order for me to get to my real home, I have to kill him. Apparently, Notch thinks that I have some kind of super power that needs to be unlocked by the princesses of Minecraftia in order for me to use." I looked at her to see what her reaction was. She widened her eyes, and her mouth dropped open. "You mean... you are the one that the prophecies described?" "I don't know what prophecy that is, but this Notch guy said the same thing. What does it mean?" Cupa seemed more absorbed in her own thoughts to answer me. "I should have known. You seemed different from the moment I met you, but I brushed it off like it was nothing. How foolish of me!" Cupa snapped out of her trance, and looked up at me. "Jason, the prophecy you are in says that someone will come to Minecraftia, and will destroy Herobrine once and for all. The only way to do that, however; is to obtain a special training from each of the mob princesses."

"Ok... so what exactly does that mean for me right now?" I asked, a little bit confused. "It means that if I had know this earlier, we could have began your training. Why didn't you tell me?!" Cupa looked pretty annoyed by the fact that I hadn't told her that. "Well, I didn't know you were a mob princess. What mob are you the princess of?" "I am the Princess Of The Creepers. You know, those things that sneak up on you and explode. That's the design on top of my hood." Cupa replied, clearly satisfied with herself. "It's too late to start your training now, so we will have to start it along the way to Skelly's place. Get packed up, we are moving out."

-Time Skip-

"Jason, slow down please. I'm getting tired." Cupa whined from behind me. "Alright, let's pull off right before we enter the plains." We had been walking for hours since noon, and we were really tired. We pulled off the trail we had been walking on, and sat in the shade near the entrance to the plains biome. "Alright Jason. It's time for me to teach you the first half of what I know. Sit with your knees crossed, hold out your hands, and close your eyes." I did what I was told, and I felt her grab both of my hands. "I'm going to give you the mental part of the training right now. Don't open your eyes no matter what." Cupa sounded serious, so I obeyed.

I felt some kind of tingling feeling at the back of my brain, like a feather lightly tickling me. Cupa let go of my hands, and I heard her stand up. "You have just received the key. I opened up your power so that the other princesses can share their power with you." "Alright, what can I do with it so far?" I asked curiously. "I don't know yet. We need at least one more princess to give you her power before you can start to use it." Great. I wanted to be able to start now. I felt like every second I spend sitting here is another second I could have spent training.

"Ready to head on in?" I asked Cupa. "Yes, but before we go, I need to warn you about something. Skelly is kinda touchy feely, and she wants someone she can call hers. Be careful around her." "Alright. I'll try to keep my distance." We walked on for a few more hours in the plains, and it started to become night. Skeletons started showing up randomly, and we kept our distance. "Skelly! I need to talk to you! It's me, Cupa! I brought the one who is in the prophecies!" Cupa yelled into the crisp night air. "I hope she heard me..." she mumbled. I uncovered my ears, and looked over at Cupa. "Yeah, I think anyone could have heard you..."

The ground started to shake. I fell down and landed on my knees. "Cupa, what's going on?" I looked up and Cupa seemed to be smiling. "She heard us, and she's coming..." Cupa pointed out towards the horizon. "Look, see that huge mass? That's her and her army, heading this way." I looked towards where Cupa was pointing, and gasped at what I saw. There looked to be thousands of people-no, skeletons- coming our way. "Tell me you have an army this big." I said to Cupa. She looked a bit upset for a moment, then replied. "Unfortunately, my army tends to... explode a lot. So no. I don't."

"Halt!" the voice came from somewhere within the mass. The skeletons stopped moving, and stood in place. "Move out of my way, idiots!" The army started to part in the middle, and a girl walked out. She had a gray hat with a skeleton face on it, sitting above her gray hair. She had a gray mid drift vest on that barely covered up her C-cup breasts, and gray short shorts that stopped almost as soon as they started. She carried a bow in one hand. "Cupa, is this him?" she said to Cupa.

"Yes, this is him. His name is Jason." she replied. Skelly eyed me up and down, then walked towards. "Hmm..." she looked as if she was evaluating me. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there watching her. "I like what I see. Jason passes my test." she smiled at me. "You aren't that bad looking, either." "Umm... thanks?" I said back to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cupa shake her head and face palm.

"I have decided that you are now my property." Skelly looked pleased with herself. "Wait, that's not fair! You can't just claim me like that!" I said back to her, a little exasperated. "Well, that's just to bad. I already did." Skelly replied matter-of-factly. She twirled her hair with one hand and looked at me intently. "Are you trying to tell me that someone else has already claimed you as theirs?" She looked over at Cupa. "Cupa, I can't believe you would do that!" Cupa looked shaken, and I spoke for her. "No, she didn't claim me either. No one has, and no one will." Skelly was starting to really get on my nerves.

Skelly leaned into me and placed her hand on my chest. Her breasts squished up against my arm. "Then why can't I have you?" she asked in a seductive voice. "B-Because I said so!" I felt heat rise up into my cheeks, and pushed her off of me. She smiled, turned around, and headed back towards her skeletons. "If you say so. That will change though." I rolled my eyes, and looked at Cupa. _"See what I mean?" _Cupa whispered to me. I nodded my head. "You guys want to come to my place with me? I don't think you have anywhere else to stay, and I also need to help you train Jason." Skelly called over her shoulder. I shuffled my feet, and looked uneasily at the skeletons.

"Don't worry about them, they won't attack unless I order them too. So don't make any bad moves." Skelly said, noticing my fidgeting. Cupa and I walked behind Skelly into the heart of the army. "Units, advance! Take us home!" Skelly shouted, and the skeletons reacted instantly. She looked over at us. "You two stay with me. It's safer for Jason to stick with me, since they already know Cupa." She winked at me, and I let out a breath. "Nah, if it's ok with you, I'd prefer to have us all together." I replied. Skelly pouted, but relented. "We should be their within the hour."

-Time Skip-

"Jason, you idiot! How come you didn't tell Cupa what you were here for?" Skelly smacked the back of my head, and I fell out of my chair. We had spent the last hour at Skelly's house, and we told her what had happened so far. "I asked him the same question." Cupa added in. "I've said this about 5 times now, I didn't know what she was!" I growled and sat back up in my chair. "Besides; that's not really important right now. What is important is that we need to get to the other mob princesses. Do you two know where we could find them?" I asked. Cupa started to speak, but Skelly clamped her hand over Cupa's mouth.

"I know where to find them. I could tell you, but it would cost you." Skelly said to me. "What would it cost me?" I asked. Skelly replied with a wink. "Your time as my boyfriend. That's all." I looked over at Cupa. "I want to hear you instead. Maybe you could be serious?" I asked her with hope in my voice. Skelly looked at me and frowned "I _was _being serious..." Cupa nodded her head and moved Skelly's hand away from her mouth. "I know where we can go to get them, but we should probably get our training done first, then move on."

"Alright. I guess that makes since." I said. I stretched out, and yawned. "I'm tired. Skelly, can you show me where my room is?" Skelly got up and waved us towards her. "Sure thing. Just follow me!" We went upstairs, and found a hallway about 6 rooms long. "Mine is the first one. Jason, Keep that In mind." Skelly said. I rolled my eyes. "Cupa, you can have the one across from it. Jason, you take the one next to mine." Cupa headed to her room. "Night you guys. I'm getting tired as well." She opened her door, and went inside. As soon as she shut the door, Skelly grabbed my arm. "Come into my room. I don't plan on letting you sleep at all tonight." She started to drag me towards her room, and I yanked my arm free from her grasp. "Ahh, no thanks. Maybe some time later?" I had no intentions of _that _either, but I didn't want to crush her feelings. "I'm going to my room. And locking the door. See ya!" I ran over to my door and went inside.

I slammed the door shut, and locked it. Sinking to the ground, I tossed my bag to the side and put my hands on my head. _I just wanna go home. I don't want to kill this Herobrine guy, I don't want any powers, none of it! _I sighed to myself, and got back up. I dragged my bag over to the bed, and dropped it. I flopped onto the bed, and closed my eyes. _No need to get dressed yet, I'm only laying here for just a minute. _As I lay there, I felt sleep come over me. In an instant, I was asleep.

A/N Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter; I realized that the whole point of this story was never actually brought forth, so I wanted to fix that. Skelly's got a problem, if you ask me. But no one did, so isn't that just great! :D See ya guys next time I update, keep those reviews and such coming in! I enjoy reading what you guys have to offer or say about the story, and it helps me come up with what to include in the next chapter. Reminder to you all: Don't forget to work your other arm. It looks really bad if you only... lift weights with one. Bai!


End file.
